Bloody Roar 5
Bloody Roar 5 is the sixth installment in the Bloody Roar series. Modes Story Mode Arcade Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 9 stages in which the player goes through the chosen character's story. the 1st 6 stages are against random opponents, the 7th is against the chosen character's rival, the 8th is against Sergei and the 9th is against Genome. Score Attack Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 9 stages in which the player needs to get the highest score possible. the 1st 7 stages are against random opponents, the 8th is against Sergei and the 9th is against Genome. Time Attack Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 9 stages that the player needs to finish in the shortest time possible. the 1st 7 stages are against random opponents, the 8th is against Sergei and the 9th is against Genome. Survival Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 30 stages in which the player fights every character in the game. the 1st 28 stages are against random opponents, the 29th is against Sergei and the 30th is against Genome. Career Mode Online Mode Versus Mode the players choose 2 characters and fight each other. Training Mode Customzation Mode Gallery Mode Options Mode Gameplay The gameplay is vastly different from different installments in the Bloody Roar Series, and rather similar to the Virtua Fighter Series but: *Button Layout **Square/X/Y - Guard **Triangle/Y/X - Punch **Circle/B/A - Kick **X/A/B - Beast Mode *Beast Drives - each character has 2 normal beast drives and 1 hyper beast drive. each of the beast drives can be pulled off by a combination of buttons(like Power Blows in Dead or Alive 5) but only if the player's health is low enough. Plot The game takes place in 2012, eight years after the events of Bloody Roar 4(2004). Prologue Ten years ago, Kenji Ogami and Uriko Nonomura where kidnapped by a new Zoanthrope Organization Known as "Pure" that was formed by a extremist Zoanthrope called Sergei Krupin. Kenji and Uriko we're later found and rescued. Current Events Eight years later, Zoanthropes achieved more rights in the international law, even more than Non-Zoanthropes. this is thanks to "Pure"'s strict Zoanthrope-Superiority agenda and the fear of the syndicate within the international law. now "Pure" has announced the 5th Hyper Beast Duel Tournament in order to eliminate the remaining resistance against the syndicate. a former member of "Pure" called Aileen Brody seeks to destroy the organization for good. and two young Zoanthropes called Takuya Inoue and Akane Yamada seek to help their fathers who 8 years ago worked in the "W.O.C"("Pure"'s main resistance) and to find out what happened to Kenji and Uriko. Characters New Characters Returning Characters Time Release Characters Secret Characters Bosses Important NPC's Stages Soundtrack Cheats *Fight Uriko in Arcade/Score Attack/Time Attack Mode - In any of the 1st 5 stages of Arcade/Score Attack/Time Attack Mode, fight your opponent only using kicks. then in the next stage you will fight Uriko. *Fight Bakuryu in Arcade/Score Attack/Time Attack Mode - In any of the 1st 5 stages of Arcade/Score Attack/Time Attack Mode, fight your opponent only using punches. then in the next stage you will fight Bakuryu. *Unlock Uriko (Arcade and PC Versions) - On the Character Select screen, highlight Akane and press: Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right. *Unlock Bakuryu (Arcade and PC Versions) - On the Character Select screen, highlight Takuya and press: Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right. *Unlock Sergei (Arcade and PC Versions) - On the title screen, press: Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, Start. *Unlock Gado (Home Console, PC and Vita Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with Shina. *Unlock Mitsuko (Home Console, PC and Vita Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with Reiji. *Unlock Hans (Home Console, PC and Vita Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with Jenny. *Unlock Kohryu (Home Console, PC and Vita Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with Yugo. *Unlock Greg (Home Console, PC and Vita Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with Stun. *Unlock Uranus (Home Console, PC and Vita Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with Busuzima. *Unlock Shenlong (Home Console, PC and Vita Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with Long. *Unlock Xion (Home Console, PC and Vita Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with Nagi. *Unlock Uriko (Home Console, PC and Vita Versions) - First Unlock Gado, Mitsuko, Hans, Kohryu, Greg, Uranus, Shenlong and Xion, then Beat Arcade Mode with Akane. *Unlock Bakuryu (Home Console, PC and Vita Versions) - First Unlock Gado, Mitsuko, Hans, Kohryu, Greg, Uranus, Shenlong and Xion, then Beat Arcade Mode with Takuya. *Unlock Sergei (Home Console, PC and Vita Versions) - First Unlock Gado, Mitsuko, Hans, Kohryu, Greg, Uranus, Shenlong and Xion, then Beat Arcade Mode with Aileen or Complete Story Mode. *Unlock Genome (Home Console, PC and Vita Versions) - First Unlock Uriko, Bakuryu and Sergei, then Beat Arcade Mode with either one of them. *Unlock the Arcade Version of Bloody Roar 1 (Home Console, PC and Vita Versions) - Beat Arcade Mode with any character. Reception and Reactions *'By The Majority of the Fans': The game met with critical acclaim by the majority of the fans, saying its better than Bloody Roar 2 and 3. the game was praised for its new characters, darker plot, more technical gameplay and the ability to play the arcade versions of the 1st game. *'By The Minority of the Fans': The game met with severe backlash by the minority of the fans, saying its worse than Bloody Roar 4. the game was critisized for its new characters, darker and edgier plot, complicated gameplay and for making Bakuryu and Uriko hidden characters. *'By Critics': The game met with critical acclaim by critics, saying its better than Bloody Roar: Primal Fury. Success The game later got a prequel called Bloody Roar: Revelations/Ultimate and the sequel Bloody Roar 6 Trivia *This is the first game in the series to be released on a handheld console. Category:Infobox templates Category:Bloody Roar Category:Konami Category:Kojima Productions Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Steam Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:2011 video games Category:Video games set in 2012 Category:Wazzupguys's Games Category:"M" rated Category:"M" Rated Category:Activision Category:Activision Games